Mi mundo perfecto
by ManukeAndDanuke
Summary: Gray es asesinado, Juvia se vuelve una depresiva extrema, Lyon piensa seriamente en el suicidio y Natsu esta a punto de perder la cordura intentando descubrir quien asesino a Gray y todo esto fue por darle la bienvenida a un viejo mago de runas. Mientras Gray ve todo en su propio mundo descansado en paz


Hola, buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches como seas, este es mi primer fic de un anime y manga que realmente aprecio el cual es Fairy Tail, espero lo disfruten, me esforcé mucho en escribirlo de manera decente :3 espero haber captado la personalidad de los personajes de manera correcta y haber descrito bien las escenas y escenarios

Gray POV

Estaba sentado elegantemente en el techo del gremio alado de la ventana más grande de Fairy Tail observando apaciblemente el cielo pues era una típica y simple tarde en Magnolia, el cielo se veía con ese hermoso tono naranja de siempre, con sus nubes de tonos morados, rosas y naranjas que formaban un paisaje que a pesar de aparecer diariamente sin falta era algo digno de apreciar, nadie lo sabía y no esperaba que lo supieran pero el atardecer era algo que realmente disfrutaba apreciar, era algo que acostumbraba ver con mis padres, incluso los veía con Ur, ahora lo único que hago es escabullirme del gremio y apreciarlo solo.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas el cielo anaranjado con sus tonos otoñales se desvanecía y formaba un cielo azul con capaz de nubes azules grisáceas indicándome que estaba a punto de anochecer y debía entrar al gremio tarde o temprano, abro la ventana que está a mi derecha y cuando está completamente abierta me percato que han quitado la escalera que coloque en ella.

Veo el suelo unos segundos y calculo la distancia de la ventana al piso ¿7 metros? ¿5 metros? Podría hacer una escalera de hielo pero no estoy de humor para destacar así que me hago el valiente y salto para llegar a la dura superficie de madera, en mi intento de caer de pie siento un terrible dolor en mi tobillo derecho, creo que me lo eh torcido, por suerte nadie se percato de mi…o eso creí.

-¡Gray-sama!-me llamo Juvia corriendo hacia mi encimándose como de costumbre haciéndome perder el poder de ponerme de pie con mi tobillo en ese estado, Juvia no es pesada, pero cargarla en ese estado hace que mi tobillo se sienta más adolorido, suelto un grito que parece de mera indignación por suerte-¿Le sucede algo Gray-sama?-me pregunto preocupada.

-¡Juvia, quítate de encima!-grito fingiendo vergüenza.

Juvia se quito de encima obediente pero enseguida se incorporo en mi pecho abrazándome cálidamente.

-Juvia lo lamenta-se disculpó sonriendo como siempre-Y lo que dijo Gray-sama en la mañana, tenía razón-me dijo, eso de tener la razón fue por una discusión de no me acuerdo que, creo que era algo sobre perros y gatos, pero me da igual-Ah…-suspiro con aire soñador-Gray-sama tenía razón-dijo sin dejar ese aire de estar en las nubes.

-Claro que si…-dije serio como siempre mientras Juvia se retiraba con una cara soñadora _¡A veces es imposible comprender a esa chica!_

-¿Qué tanto hacías allá arriba?-me pregunto Natsu de la nada en plan de sospecha.

-Nada de tu incumbencia carbón con patas-le dije en tono amenazante solo para que me dejara en paz pero al querer retirarme note que tenía una hoja de papel en la mano-¿Qué es eso Natsu?.

-¿Eh? ¿Esto? Solo es una carta que escribí-me contesto refunfuñando y cruzando sus brazos además de estar frunciéndome el seño_ ¿Y este quien se cree para hablarme así? _

-¿Para quién?-pregunte por mera curiosidad, esto era algo que él no acostumbraba hacer mucho.

-Para ti-me dijo con total naturalidad, como siempre, esto no era algo que tomara con seriedad…de echo Natsu no toma casi nada con seriedad.

-Ok-le conteste intentando tomar la carta pero este la retiro de mi alcance antes de que pudiera estar en mis manos-¡Oye!-le grite al intentar por segunda vez tomar esa carta que se supone ¡que es para mi

-¡No voy a dejar que la leas!-me grito Natsu con fuego en su mano y la carta en la otra.

-¿Por qué? De todos modos es **MI **carta ¿o no?-le conteste a punto de crear hielo con ambas manos _¿Por qué este tipo no me dejaba leer __**MI**__ estúpida carta? _

-Esta carta la vas a leer hasta que estés a punto de morir por cualquier causa-me dijo con ese inacostumbrado tono de seriedad-¡Y eso será como en 80 años!-grito en tono de burla, seguido de sus espantosas risas además de estruendosas.

-¡Natsu!-le grite enojado mientras este seguía riéndose a carcajadas, después al oír que tocaban la puerta de gremio con gran estruendo una y otra vez impacientemente guardamos silencio.

Mirajane fue quien abrió la puerta y ahí estaba un hombre alto y fuerte, de unos 40 años quizá, me recordó mucho a Gildarts, tenia cabello largo hasta sus hombros, ojos marrones, usaba un elegante saco negro, pantalones marrones y zapatos de cuero, tenía una espada en la funda que poseía, no sabíamos quién era ni que quería, solo toco nuestra puerta sin tener ninguna expresión en la cara.

-Buenas noches señor ¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto Mirajane sonriendo y siendo amable como de costumbre y el hombre solo sonrió brevemente.

-Buenas noches…Mirajane, es un gran honor el estar aquí en Fairy Tail mire…yo solo busco un lugar el cual pasar unos cuantos días en lo que consigo dinero para poder retirarme, mi nombre es Simón, es un gusto-saludo el tal "Simón" cortésmente a Mirajane, no sé porque pero este tipo no me daba un buen presentimiento, el solo ver sus ojos y su mirada tan profunda me ponía de nervios.

-Solo tendríamos que consultarlo con el Maestro-le explico Mira con su todo dulce de siempre y su sonrisa amistosa.

-Puede quedarse el tiempo que guste-dijo el Maestro que apareció de la nada caminando hacia Simón-Mucho gusto, soy Makarov Dreyar, maestro de Fairy Tail y si no es mucha molestia contestar ¿usted es un mago?

-¿Makarov Dreyar? ¡Muchas felicidades por ganar Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! Y por supuesto que soy un mago, un mago de runas-dijo con un entusiasmo poco usual de un adulto-Todos sus miembros fueron impresionante, sobre todo Natsu Dragneel y el joven mago…Gray Fullbuster-dijo mi nombre, se que debería sentirme alagado pero dijo mi nombre con una voz fría, distante y pervertida, trague saliva al oír esa voz tan profunda y ronca al mismo tiempo que fijo su perversa y amenazante mirada en mi, desvié la mirada con la esperanza de no encontrarme con esos tétricos ojos.

-¡Que coincidencia! Aquí también tenemos un mago de runas-dijo el maestro sonriendo refiriéndose obviamente a Fried.

Ese hombre me ponía de nervios, había algo en el que no me agradaba, no solo era el tono que uso al decir mi nombre o la mirada que me lanzo, era algo más que me inquietaba de él, no quería que estuviera en el gremio, ni siquiera quería verlo, el solo verlo hacia que se me encogiera el estomago y me temblaran las manos _¿Qué significa esto?_ Me pregunte observando mis manos moverse involuntariamente.

-¡Vamos a presentarnos Gray!-grito emocionado el horno viviente con una gran sonrisa, pero en vez de callarlo solo seguía perdido en mis propios pensamientos.

-Creo que yo paso Natsu…-le dijo con la esperanza de que no me insistiera en presentarme con Simón.

-¡Anda, vamos! Ni que fuera a asesinarte-me dijo en forma de burla, pero en verdad no me causo ninguna gracia, es más, no me causo ni siquiera enojo, mientras Natsu me llevaba a rastras, me obligue a caminar normal pero cada paso era un terrible dolor.

Camine intentado llevar el paso de Natsu pero mi tobillo me lo impedía y no le iba a decir a él sobre eso.

-¡Gray! ¿No puedes ir más rápido?-me regaño Natsu intentado apresurarme jalándome hacia él.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo…-dije con una voz simple y apacible, pues al estar cerca de Simón no me siento de humor para discutir con Natsu

-¡Natsu Dragneel!-Soltó un grito de emoción al ver a Natsu y al instante estrecho su mano con fuerza, Natsu solo correspondió con una sonrisa amistosa, solo parloteaba de que Natsu fue asombroso en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y bla bla bla, aproveche de que estaba distraído para poder irme sin tener la necesidad de comunicarme con él, pero al darles la espalda el por alguna razón se percato de mí, me tomo del hombro y fui obligado a voltear y me observo con esa terrible mirada que me lanzo hace pocos minutos-Usted es…¿Gray Fullbuster?-me pregunto acercando su horrible mirada a mi cara y diciendo mi nombre con ese tono que uso hace rato, después desvié la mirada hacia abajo.

-…Si…-asentí brevemente.

-¿Sabes que es mala educación no mirar a los ojos a la gente cuando le hablas?-me dijo sin dejar de usar ese terrible tono _¿Soy el único que se percata de eso tono? _ Me obligue a levantar la mirada y verlo a los ojos, cuando lo vi solo pude ver esos ojos marrones tan fríos e inmediatamente volvió a desviar la mirada.

Ahogue un grito al solo ver esa expresión que tanto me molesto, tenía la boca entre abierta y este no lo tomo desapercibido, se relamió los labios y prosiguió sonriendo pervertidamente, en ese mísero instante quería golpearlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo pero no era el mejor momento

-Por favor, mírame a los ojos-me pidió…no, me exigió mientras me levantaba la mirada con su mano que estaba en mi barbilla, intente quitar su mano de ahí con un movimiento brusco pero el solo me tomaba con más fuerza.

-S…suéltame…-pedí de manera que mi voz se quebraba poco a poco, este hombre me hacía sentir débil y amenazado y para colmo no se cual era la razón.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Te lastime?-grito apenado para luego soltarme _¡claro que me lastimo! ¿No es obvio? _Además, como si ese tono tan falso de culpa me engañaría, era obvio que su intensión era hacerme daño.

-…Un poco…-mentí, no quería más problemas con él.

-¿No te gustaría beber alcohol con nosotros, Simón?-pregunto Macao con un tarro lleno de cerveza en la mano a medio beber.

-¡Por supuesto!-acepto alegremente Simón.

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a beber!-grito energéticamente Wakaba.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Simón, Macao y Wakaba terminaran borrachos, se reía de tonterías y cosas así, o ose creo ya que solo podía oír susurros desde donde me encontraba al igual de Cana a la cual le faltaba un tarro más para estar borracha.

-¿De qué crees que estén hablando, Cana?-pregunto fingiendo curiosidad viendo mi tarro de cerveza que estaba a punto de acabarse.

-¡No sé y no me importa! Seguramente solo hablan de guarradas-me dijo Cana con un tarro lleno de cerveza en la mano-Tu sabes que los viejos están afligidos sexualmente.

-¡¿Eeeh?!-grite cuando el hilo de la conversación empezó a disgustarme-Cana, cuando estas borracha no sabes lo que dices, mejor vete a dormir.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba borracha? Un tarro mas y tu argumento es válido, hasta ese momento, no digas nada ¿si exhibicionista?

-Borracha-le dije al sentirme ofendido por eso de "Exhibicionista".

-Pasiva-Me volvió a insultar.

-Hija de puta-insulte nuevamente, estaba seguro que eso si la ofendería.

-¡A mi madre Cornelia no te atrevas a decirle nada! A Childarts dile lo que se te la gana.

-No lo hare, a le guardo respeto, y además es tu padre ¿no deberías hacer lo mismo?-pregunte mientras ella arrugaba la nariz.

-¡No lo voy a hacer! ¿Qué hizo cuando estábamos en Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos casi muriéndonos? ¡Nada, no hizo nada! Ahora debe estar teniendo sexo con una chica…-se quejo levantando los brazos frenéticamente.

-Tienes razón…-dije viendo perdidamente mi tarro que ya estaba vacío-…mhp-solté un gemido.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-me pregunto Cana al percatarse de mi expresión.

-¿No crees que Simón parece un poco sospechoso?-le pregunte tratando de que pareciera una pregunta ocasional.

-…Te seré sincera, cuando lo vi creí que era un asesino buscando carne fresca-me dijo Cana sin dejar su tono burlón pero _¡Al fin hay alguien que piensa lo mismo que yo sobre Simón!_

-…-guarde silencio observando cómo Simón y compañía seguían bebiendo, observe mi tarro nuevamente hasta que lo empuje estrellándose contra el suelo dejando lo fragmentos de vidrio por el suelo.

-¡Gray!-me grito Mirajane en tono de regaño.

-Yo lo limpiare, no te preocupes-le dije para que se calmara.

No estrelle el tarro contra el suelo solo por estar casi borracho (Reitero_, _casiborracho) quería saber cuál era la reacción de Simón y fue exactamente la que espere, me miro con una mirada enfadada y dijo algo que no pude escuchar, pero creo que dijo "cálmate" o algo así, me agacho para recoger fragmento por fragmento y Cana se ofrece a ayudarme limpiando las gotitas de cerveza que aun quedaban en el tarro y ahora estaban en el suelo.

-Cana…¿me harías un favor?-le pregunte a Cana y ella dirigió su mirada en mi.

-Dime-me dijo pareciendo dispuesta a hacer lo que sea.

-¿Podrías ver el futuro con tus cartas?-le pregunto y ella me mira parpadeando un par de veces.

-Por supuesto-me dijo sacando sus cartas.

Dicho y hecho, observo sus cartas unos segundos, parpadeo un par de veces y no pude pasar de desapercibido sus ojos tan abiertos y su expresión de horror y angustia, prosiguió por verme unos segundos seriamente y después mirar al suelo con una mirada seria y perdida, esas expresiones no anunciaban nada bueno.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-le pregunte al saber que no hablaría si no se lo pedía.

-Nada-Mentira…

-¿Estás segura?-volví a preguntar.

-Segura…-Deja de mentir.

-Cana, dime la verdad.

-¿La verdad?...-Me dijo con esa misma mirada de angustia y prosiguió para echarse a reír _¿Y a esta que le pasa?_-Serás atacado por un grupo de gatos-me dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Mierda!-grito al ver una imagen mía caminando apaciblemente por la calle y de repente un montón de gatos lanzándose hacia mi rasguñándome y mordiéndome sin ninguna razón aparente.

Lo sé si creer en la palabras de Cana, ella ah sido una gran amiga desde que tengo memoria, incluso nos hemos emborrachado juntos, ella no me mentiría pero en realidad no sé si confiar en lo que me ah dicho.

Hora de dormir, no quiero terminar como Cana tirada en el suelo diciendo vaciladas y mucho menos tener una terrible jaqueca y unas horrible ganas de vomitar, caminaba por las escaleras intentando disimular mi tobillo roto, pero subiendo las escaleras era tarea difícil.

Cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta de mi habitación escucho la ronca y siniestra voz de Simón, no me digan que va a dormir alado de mi ¿o si? Temo que sea cierto mi presentimiento.

-Oh Gray…-me llamo Simón-parece que…estaré a tu lado…-me dijo con un tono sombrío y pausado mientras entraba a su habitación.

Palidecí, no quería dormir cerca de él, como dijo Cana el parece un asesino buscando carne fresca, una nueva víctima y por alguna razón sentí que esa victima seria yo, y pensar que dormiría con una simple pared de 20 cm separándonos.

¿Cuanto a pasado desde que me acosté? ¿2 horas? ¿3 horas? solo veía el techo donde las sombras me jugaban bromas a cada segundo sin dejarme en paz en ningún momento, apenas cerré los ojos con la escasa esperanza de poder dormir, pero después escuche un golpe a unos metros de mi, se me erizo la piel, al levantarme escuche unas leves pisas pisadas que iban hacia atrás hasta que…

**¡CRACK! **

Fue el estruendoso ruido que un vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo, el alguien que estaba en mi habitación corrió desesperadamente sin darse ningún rasguño con el vidrio que aun yacía en el suelo, proseguí a descubrir quién era esa persona ¿Y si era Simón? De eso estaba seguro, el tal Simón, el pervertido y probablemente acosar de Simón, me dirigí como cohete hacia el vidrio roto solo para pisar los fragmentos cortando la planta de mi pie, genial, el tobillo roto y la planta del pie rasgada, sentía la planta del pie mojada pero no le di importancia, proseguí siguiendo el sonido de las pisadas del intruso, mis pisadas eran sorprendentemente mas estruendosas aun con la condición que tenía mi.

**¡TAP!**

Tropecé en las escaleras con mis propios al no aguantar correr más rodando hasta el ultimo escalón.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-_¿Acaso el que grito fue Simón? _

-Soy yo…-intente hablar lo más claro posible pero hable con un hilo de voz que apenas se podía escuchar.

-Gray…

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-pregunte seriamente sin más rodeos.

-Desperté al oír un vidrio quebrarse en tu habitación

-…¿C…como sabes cuál era mi habitación?-le pregunte con un nerviosismo nada común en mi, se supone que yo siempre era un chico simple y frio, pero ese hombre lograba que me palideciera en un instante _¿Cómo sabia cual era mi habitación?_ Yo nunca se la mostré y el nunca entro en ella…_¿o sí?_

-Dejas lindas huellas…-justifico con ese tono serio que aun no podía acostumbrarme, sentí nuevamente la planta de mi pie mojada _sangre_, por todo el gremio estaban mis hullas de sangre, las observe pocos segundos y al ver a Simón note que estaba sumamente desesperado, respiraba agitadamente y los ojos los tenia bien abiertos y solo veía a todas la huellas que deje por ahí con una mirada tan desesperada y psicópata hasta que solo respiro profundo y relajo un poco la mirada-Buenas noches…Gray-_¿Qué no iba a dejar de decir mi nombre con esa horrible voz?_ Me tiene harto y un poco asustado.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunte cuando note que tenía una hoja en la mano, el extendió la hoja y era una foto mía…y de Ur.

-¿Quién es ella?-me pregunto en tono curioso, no planeaba contestar.

-Nadie importante.

No estaba en plan de contestar, es suficiente con su mirada y tono de voz que no es alguien en quien pueda confiar, solo quería dormir e imaginar que nada de esto pasó…nada de esto paso.

¿Qué tal? Díganme como puedo mejorar escribiendo, solo soy una novata, por favor comente que tal les pareció, eso me ayudaría mucho, gracias.


End file.
